


Bed of Flowers

by EvilMuffins



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Drabble, F/F, Fluff and Angst, Implied Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 19:47:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25211902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EvilMuffins/pseuds/EvilMuffins
Summary: Haru's voice was a flower garden.
Relationships: Niijima Makoto/Okumura Haru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 34
Collections: Multifandom Drabble 2020





	Bed of Flowers

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaerstyne](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaerstyne/gifts).



Makoto's hand dipped lower, and Haru's voice rose. The next morning, Makoto knew the she would think hazily back, and remember the sounds her girlfriend made under her inexperienced touch as a series of breathy sighs. In the present, however, Haru most decidedly issued a series of squeals.

Haru's voice was a flower garden.

Her screams in Mementos the previous afternoon had been a flower torn from its roots.

Silence.

“Mako-chan...” A calloused palm, damp with sweat, caressed Makoto's cheek.

“I'm okay.” One hand on top of another, sunlight blanketing freshly sewn earth.

Haru's lips were a morning in spring.


End file.
